xander in the elemental nations
by aizen the III
Summary: in an attempt to keep Xander safe willow send's him to the elemental nations. warning:violence, gore and mention of rape and pedophilia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : not mine.

Across worlds

Buffy and willow were conversing "willow I want xander to be safe is there any way you can talk to him convince him to stop and live a normal live?" buffy asked willow who answered "I'm sorry but he won't I know xander once he put something in his mind he won't let it go"

Buffy looked at willow and said "can you I don't know make him forget or something with the magic?" willow looked at her with wide eyes and intensely said "No! that's too dangerous but I think using magic would be great it's the only way he could be kept safe I heard Giles say that there are some places that have no demons or magic in them if I could find the right spell….."

And the girls went long into the night planning on keeping xander safe (yeah right)

A week later willow had everything prepared for the spell and she found the right moment to use it just as a vampire was about to hit xander she hit him with the spell xander disappeared and as the vampire was about to land in the spot xander was in faith staked him

Giles immediately hounded on willow asking about the spell and where xander was buffy intervened saying "relax Giles we already prepared a way to see what xander is doing as they went to the library with faith looking angrily at buffy and willow

Willow preformed the spell and the saw xander running towards smoke and screams for help

Switch to xander pov

Xander suddenly found he was in a forest with the crossbow ready to fire at the next vamp he was trying to figure out how he was teleported so he began to think back a vamp was coming at him he saw faith charging at the vampire then he heard willow chant something then poof he was here

"god damn it willow I told her me and magic don't mix and now I'm in some god damn forest an…" he stopped as he heard the screams he immediately started running towards it when he reached his destination he was shocked

in front of him lay a village in ruins and the screams came from a woman that was forced to watch as some demons for they couldn't be anything else disguised as humans rape her daughter in front of her xander aimed and shot the arrow going into the demons eye and into its brain

the demon fell down dead in the shock of what happened xander took the sword from the demons corpse and noticed that the blood was red and the demon didn't go back to its true form he looked wide eyed at the….humans and asked "your humans?" he looked at the girl who looked like she's eleven and xander got angry

the bandits for that what they were attacked him now xander might not be trained in martial arts but he is used to fighting beings ten time stronger and faster than the average man so he had to use more strength and speed

And he had nothing to hold him back as with bullies he was used to it plus the fact that he was angry the first attacker had his head separated from the rest of his body

the second one xander grasped the hand he was holding the sword with and stabbed him in the heart like a vamp then he kicked the body of his sword and into the third attacked then he stabbed the body again this time the third bandit was with him xander pushed the sword still in the corpse and the bandit to the ground and pushed

Xander then looked at the woman and child staring at him in horror he turned around and vomited

Change pov to library

Willow and buffy were horrified when they saw the bandits thinking them to be demons Giles and faith however knew they weren't they saw the dark side of humanity before and they recognized it every one was shocked when xander shot the bandit raping the child in the eye then the buffy ad willow noticed what xander did and they were surprised shocked and dismayed that he was human

Then xander picked a sword said something they couldn't hear and started killing that left every one shocked Giles expected xander to run and faith thought he would be shocked instead he was angry

Change pov back to xander

Xander asked the woman and child "are you okay?" the woman said in a language he only partly understood because of anime and manga "n-nani?" he tried again this time in Japanese" daijoubu?" the woman hesitantly said "hai" xander nodded and then they heard more screams xander picked the sword up and ran towards what he knew know to be bandits thirty minutes later all bandits were dead not on survivor was left xander had man wounds on him and was bleeding heavily he fainted

Xander woke up to find himself in a bed he hurt everywhere and he was bandaged he sighed and laid his head back on the pillow and drifted to sleep

Back at library pov

Everyone was surprised angel who came in at the moment xander finished vomiting horrified weasly who came looking for faith only to witness a bandit that was trying to kill a man lose his hand then head, willow and buffy shocked Giles xander has killed more than twenty man more than twenty armed experienced man

Faith was somewhat relieved she was not the only one to kill in the group after some screaming and crying and promises to bring xander back every one slowly went to their homes.

Xander pov

Xander opened his eyes only to see the girl he saved watching him (from now on xander will be speaking Japanese)

Xander remembered that the he needed to speak Japanese and as he tried to remember how to say 'how are you' he was surprised when he discovered full knowledge of the language "how are you?" he asked her

"I'm fine thanks to you onee-chan" she answered xander smiled at her sat on his bed and ruffled her hair he looked around the room and found the sword he toke from the dead body and used as well as his crossbow leaning on the wall he walked to it while the little girl went to tell everyone that their hero woke up

Xander strapped the sword to his hip and put the cross bow on the other side then he walked out to the cheers of the villagers he was surprised and didn't know how to deal so he looked at them then a middle aged man walked up to him and told the cheering villagers to calm down then he turned to xander and said "young hero how can we repay you for saving us?" xander was feeling out of his depth so he said something he heard or read somewhere "live well"

The mayor of the village had a stunned look on his face he clearly thought xander would ask for some kind of reward the villagers cheered even more

Back at the buffy universe pov

Willow was panicking "It's not working the spell to bring him isn't working why!"

Xander pov

Xander was out of the village he told the mayor that he was lost and looking for a way home the mayor had given him money and a map to a place called wave country they had ships and would take him where ever he wanted and then he asked for his I.D papers as he would need them to get on a boat when he said he didn't he gave him ones that said he was birthed and raised in the village

A week later

Xander finally found wave and he wished he hadn't poverty was everywhere and the people looked to be without hope he investigated and found out that a tyrant named gatou which made him laugh ruling them xander was going to walk away from it after all he wasn't strong like buffy he could hardly help especially against a rich powerful man.

He went into a motel to get some food and a room determined that he was going to walk away till he saw a man that he was told worked for gatou as his enforcer take a child under a table and then reach under the table and say "suck it" xander flipped he went to the man pulled him from his hair away from the table and kicked him in the nuts and outside the motel.

The man that was screaming in pain shouting threats at xander "you will regret this you fucking punk I'll kill you then I'll kill your family and that fucking brat" xander walked to him and started stomping on his junk and balls till they were crushed the man fainted with white foam coming out of his mouth xander then took his sword and sliced his head off.

Then he looked at the two men trying to sneak up on him stabbed one killing him then pointed his loaded cross bow at the other and told him "till gatou I'm coming for him. NOW!" the man ran away xander called out him "wait drop that sword" the man looked at xander, xander aimed the crossbow at the man the man dropped it xander walked and picked up the tanto it was a short sword

Tazuna and sakura watched as the man killed two of gatous men and robbed the other sakura asked "who is he Tazuna –san?" he answered her "let's find out, hey stranger who are you?" the stranger looked at him and said "xander" sakura and tazuna sweat dropped at him they were expecting some mystery or a flashy introduction.

Xander looked at the man and the girl and said "who are you?" tazuna answered "I'm the super bridge builder tazuna I'm building a bridge to save wave hahahahah and this is the super ninja who is protecting me" while pointing at sakura xander looked at her and said "ninja? Her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok I'm sorry for not uploading in a long time

I don't own naruto or buffy the vampire slayer

Xander looked at sakura he didn't believe she was a ninja sure he knew not underestimate people but there is no way in hell she could be a ninja first of all her hair is pink what kind of hair color is pink any way second she dressed in pink her chance of being stealthy are slightly higher than someone juggling snow balls in hell and he said so "I don't believe you're a ninja your… to pink for it a week sighted old man would see you from a distance ninja are supposed to be stealthy hiding in shadows and you're not"

Sakura blushed in anger and embarrassment no one pointed this out to her before and she was embarrassed that she never noticed it come to think of it naruto was worse than her that made her feel a bit better still embarrassed though so she told tazuna " come on tazuna-san lets go this none of our business

Tazuna looked at her saw her red face and laughed "Hahahaha ok see you later stranger" with those parting words they went back to tazuna's house

Now xander alone had to think of how is he gonna get gatou as he had what amounted as a small army that no doubt is gonna hunt him 'well' he thought 'might put all the things I learned from comic books and manga into use I'm gonna have to go to some place I can set traps in those child raping bastards are gonna wish they never came to wave' xander walked off crossbow across his back tanto hidden and sword on his hip

At tazuna's house

Sakura and tazuna just finished telling everyone about the strange man in the village there was various reactions kakashi was intrigued sasuke looked interested and naruto looked to be thinking and inari walked out of the room and tsunami looked somewhat vindicated

Naruto then asked "why did he kill them?"

Sakura answered "I don't know maybe they looked at him or something why would I know that baka"

Tazuna spoke up "I know why I heard some of the villagers who saw the whole thing apparently he saw one of gatous men taking a little girl under the table and he got angry" as tazuna finished everyone was shocked

Naruto then said "so he saved her right?" tazuna answered him" yeah"

Two days later

Someone was knocking frantically on tazuna's door team 7 was gonna head out to train tsunami opened the door to find a villager who was exited from the look on him he said "tazuna-san there is something you have to see come on"

Tazuna said "calm down what is it?" the villager replayed "you have to see it for yourself you won't believe me if I told I saw and I barely believe it!"

Tazuna said " all right I'll come with you" kakashi then said "we're coming as well" then the followed the villager they went into the forest surrounding the village what they saw shocked them dead bodies were strewn around

Sakura who looked green and about to be sick asked "wha-what happened here?"

One day before

Xander finished setting the traps it took him nearly 24 hours without sleep but he did it now he needed some coffee then he would lure gatou's men into the death area

Xander went into the village and after some asking found out where gatou's men were staying so he went and scouted the area he decided on a plan he went back to the village found a patrolling squad of 5 made up of what seemed to be thugs harassing shop keepers

he looked around him tell he found a good place to snipe them of one by one he climbed on to the roof of a nearby house readied his cross bow took aim and shot he took the thug that was in the back people watched in shocked silence as he fell dead the other thugs didn't notice to engrossed in there harassing

Xander reloaded and shot again taking the second thug out this time they noticed him die the remaining three drew there weapons and shouted "who did this show yourself you bastar-augh" he was cut off by an arrow in the neck just above the rib cage the other two panicked the ran right next to the house xander was hiding on

Xander drew his tanto and jumped landing on one of them and stabbing him in the same motion the other bandit looked scared screamed threw his weapon to the ground and ran xander took off after him tell he found another squad in front of him he took his crossbow and shot the one that looked to be in charge then he ran off hiding he heard one of the thugs tell another "go and get the others we're gonna hunt the bastard" xander smirked "hook line and sinker"

And he started to follow the thug from a distance using the people to hide him tell he reached there HQ he hid in a dark alley near to it after they all left he went inside and he found food and coffee he ate a little to regain some energy and drank the coffee then he took the all the alcohol and poured it all over the building

He took out a matchstick and set the building on fire he watched it burn

Buffy-verse in the library

Giles and willow and Wesley looked as xander started his plan Giles said "he's as reckless as ever that plan is too dangerous he'll get himself killed"

Back to xander

Xander sneezed then heard shouting from the thugs when he saw them he was glad he went overboard with traps there were a lot off them a **lot** he shouted to them "hey you idiots like the light show? I did just for you too bad you weren't in there it would have been even better then" xander saw he angered them and he took off into the forest with gatou's men running after him screaming and shouting for his death

He led them into the death area he avoided the traps the bandits the leading thugs didn't they fill in the hole filled with wooden spikes that xander made the other thugs stopped

xander seeing that knew he had to lure them after him again he took his cross bow and shot one of them down and taunted them saying "what's the matter are the big bad thugs afraid of one kid well it's to be expected from a band of chicken shit cowards"

The thugs chased him again this time into a clearing xander stood in the middle of it holding his crossbow the minute the thugs got into the clearing he shot at a tree one of the thugs laughed saying "you missed you idiot" immediately after he said that he and a big number of thugs got crushed by logs falling on them

Xander said "I didn't miss" then he drew his sword and said "come at me you stupid fucks I'll kill you all" the thugs didn't move so xander said "I'll even turn my back to you well you cowards what are you gonna do hmm?"

One of the thugs in shouted "attack!" the thugs roared in anger and charged xander turned around raised his sword and cut a robe that was hidden on the ground crude wooden spears sprang impaling and killing most of the thugs leaving six alive and un injured they looked in horror around them then one off them fell on his ass pointing at xander and screaming "D-D-Demon!" xander then took started walking to the remaining thugs passed the screaming one and took out a bottle of sake

And started spraying it on them that snapped them out of there shock one of them advanced and said "you're all out of traps now I'm going to make your death painful and slow" xander said "good luck with that" lit the matchstick and threw it at the thug that threatened him setting him on fire then kicking him at his fellow thugs setting them all on fire he left them to burn and looked at the one thug who was looking at him in fear and told him "get the fuck out of here before I kill you"

The bandit took off like the demons of hell were after him and to him one was he then went to get some rest leaving the burning bandits to luck if they managed to put out the fire they live if they didn't they die they didn't

As he was walking off he said "at least I finally used those trap making skills to use"

Buffy-verse in the library

Everyone was sure xander was dead as seen when willow tried the spell to bring xander back were shocked at the massacre it couldn't be called a fight xander didn't give them the chance to then they heard him say "at least I finally used those trap making skills to use"

Buffy said "if he knew how to make traps why didn't he use them?" everyone was wondering the same thing then angel answered her "because of you, you saw how dangerous those traps were if any of them miss fired and hit one off you, you would die"

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok I'm sorry for not uploading in a long time

I don't own naruto or buffy the vampire slayer

Italic=_thinking_

Gatou was angry more importantly he was scared not of those ninja of course he had Zabuza for them no it was from the unknown man the man who took down almost all of his hired army single handedly a demon if what that lone survivor said had any truth any it and it ruined his plans for Zabuza and his little toy damn it he will need to hire more men but he learned from the demise of his men that had he went against Zabuza he would have died he's gonna need to hire more men much more at the very least double the men he had before they died it's gonna cost him but the bounty for Zabuza's head plus the konoha ninja if they had any would more than make up for it.

Xander woke up from his sleep feeling refreshed as he went to do what people who just woke up do he was thinking on his next step how to get gatou _" ok I killed the guards except one to strike fear in gatou never thought I'd use jonathans offhand comment of how killed a goblin tribe leaving one alive to strike fear in real live well I guess live is strange like that and I really need to find a way home some magic teleportation device or something meh it'll work itself out somehow now I need to focus on gatou and how to get…him I'm an idiot why didn't I get the location of his hideout when I had the chance off all the stupid idiotic shit I did this has to be the stupidest" _xander finished dressing and went out

Xander was walking on the street when someone grabbed him he twisted out of it and looked at the man "what do want?" ready to kick him where the sun doesn't shine if he didn't like the answer

The man answered him "do you want money?" xander narrowed his eyes "yes" he answered

The man smiled "then you're in luck gatou is hiring interested?"

Xander couldn't believe his luck a path leading straight to gatou hell yeah he's interested "lead the way"

Xander found himself in a warehouse on the docs along with hundreds of other people and gatou was there to give them some speech to watch about his plan it was truly he didn't pay attention lucky for him now all he has to do is make a distraction so he went to a tough looking guy and told that another tough looking guy insulted him then he stepped back to watch the fireworks and soon enough the two started fighting and soon it descended into a full brawl between almost every one he drew his cross bow loaded it aimed and shot sadly he missed as he was pushed at the exact moment he pulled ate trigger luckily no one noticed finally gatou managed to calm the riffraff down and xander had to wait for another chance and it well be soon

At the bridge

Xander was waiting on the other side of the bridge alongside lots of men including gatou now he just needed to get into position and he broke into a speed walk he knew he would never be able survive if he assassinated gatou from behind enemy lines so he needed to kidnap him as he got closer to gatou he started running through the bandits he was right behind gatou he grasped his neck and used him as a human shield between him and the other bandits and went on to the sound of fighting

Kakashi was about to start his Raikiri when he saw a man in a brown cloak dragging a short man in a business suite right towards them then immediately after an angry roar of many men threating to kill him if he didn't let gatou go the man ignored them and kept on till he was next to the Zabuza and Kakashi and asked "so which one of you is Zabuza?"

Zabuza answered "I am now tell me why shouldn't I kill you for trying to strangle my employer" and indeed gatou was blue from xander's hold on his neck xander didn't care the man was gonna die any way

Xander replied "yeah that small army he hired them to kill you" then he let go of gatou's neck pushed him to the ground and stepped on him applying pressure and said "tell them everything"

Gatou was scared and angry "you will all die here and now "then he shouted to the bandits " kill them kill them all and I'll pay you double!"

Xander then raised his other leg and smashed gatous head repeatedly then he stomped on his neck strongly enough to break it

Haku and Naruto heard gatou's shout while naruto got distracted haku sprinted towards Zabuza naruto following soon after only to see gatou dead and Zabuza injured next to kakashi and some man they never saw before staring the other end of the bridge where gatous mini army was advancing at them then an arrow imbedded itself in front of the bandits the villagers wave arrived holding all manners of stuff pitch forks wood axes kitchen knives and inari was at the lead with an empty cross bow then naruto did the kage bunshin kakashi followed him and Zabuza leaned on his sword xander took his tanto and katana in each hand and haku readied his senbons the bandits got scared and ran falling at each other to get away

Sakura was crying over sasuke's (dead) body when he told her that she's heavy if it was anyone else she would've K.O-ed them right back

Soon enough the village was cheering

And xander lied on his back thanked god that he's alive and went to sleep right there and then

When xander woke up he was on a futon in a room with kakashi and Zabuza who was bandaged xander started looking for his weapons when he noticed they weren't on him he found them in the far corner of the room Zabuza then said "so you're the man that has been giving Zabuza a headache eh the man who killed 50 men alone without them hitting you once?"

Xander looked at him and said "yeah but I wouldn't call those scum men" xander really hated rape and any who'd condone it

Cliffhanger

End of chapter 3


End file.
